The Final FFA
by ScottishNutcase
Summary: When r/ultrahardcore goes bad.
1. Chapter 1

TG leaned back into his soft velvet chair, and watched the screen. He stared deeply at the UBL Committee Skype Chat and waited. TG was getting bored recently, a lack of evidence and when it did come through there was no action taken. He _needed_ to UBL somebody. He _needed_ to do something.

Suddenly a Skype Request came in, TG scrambled at his mouse.

"Who's this?" He mumbled.

_ 56 has requested to add you as a contact_

TG groaned, he thought it'd be something exciting. Not just another fake threat about how he was going to be DDoSed.

He didn't know why exactly he did, but he was bored.

He accepted the request, and nearly exactly after this he got a video call from " 56". TG lazily accepted and he saw the image of a figure shrouded in black.

"What is it this time Cyiclo? I'm busy." TG wasn't busy, but he wanted to look important.

A cold laugh came through TG's speakers.

"You have denied taking me off the ubl for too long. This is the final straw." The voice of Cyiclo echoed around TG's office.

"Ha, asshole, you don't scare me. _DDoS_ my ass, you twat." TG laughed.

But Cyiclo's laugh was deeper and louder. The laugh made TG feel odd and powerless... he wanted to end the call, but he couldn't. Something about the dark mysteriousness of the room kept him drew in.

"Put your room light on already Cyiclo, no point in being spooky." TG nervously mocked..

"Ah, as you wish."

_The room lit._

TG screamed and cried uncontrollably.

The dead body of Swyrnd sat in front of his monitor, her cold lifeless eyes staring back at him. Blood leaked from her mouth, slowly floating down those lips he once loved to kiss. One word was sliced into the side of her face, barely legible; but it was there.

_UBL._

"I'll get you, yo-ou _**bastard!**_" TG yelled, salty tears running down his cheeks.

He ended the call. It was too much for him, he could never forget her eyes. The way they were there, but weren't. TG needed to get vengeance on Cyiclo.

And he knew how to make that son of a bitch pay.

* * *

Pimpossible's day started off funny, and he couldn't quite tell why it was funny. He got out of bed: normal. He had breakfast: normal. He got beaten near to death by a masked stranger: odd.

You see, Pimp was sitting eating his cereal when suddenly he got heard a noise. An explosion. TNT had just gone off.

He turned around to see half his house gone, a tall man smashing him with a strong stone sword and all his belongings being stolen. Pimp played dead, and laid on the floor. He couldn't tell who this man was that was taking all his stuff, but he didn't want him to kill him.

But why? Should somebody not be coming to his rescue around now? Pimp's head hurt and his body ached. Pimp's vision was blurry and began to wonder; who the heck was this man? Why was he doing this to him?

It felt like forever, but the masked man left. After five minutes of lying on the ground feeling pity for himself he decided to get up. He felt there should had been some response to what happened. Pimp groaned in pain before realizing he had a message directly from TG on his phone.

**FIRST PERSON TO BRING CYICLO TO ME CONTROLS THE UBL.**

Pimp thought for a moment. Could this message really cause the collapse of society? Are we all really monsters when it comes to power? The masked man had certainly shown something. Then Pimp thought. The offer applied to him, could he really control the UBL? Would he want to? What would he have to give to be able to?

His pondering was stopped when he heard a shout from outside.

_"PIMP!"_

Despite the pain, Pimp felt comforted by this voice. He knew it, and he felt safe for once.

"Oh man…" Pimp groaned, "thank god it's you, Fork."

"It's Spoon now ya know?" Fork stuck his tounge out, "so what happened to you?"

"Some dickhead. Stole my shit too."

Fork chucked a bright apple at Pimp, who gladly ate it and felt slightly better.

"So I'm guessing you know about that new deal from TG?" Fork winked.

"Are you suggesting we act on it?" Pimp pondered.

"Sure man, I've got Sep with me too. I feel that a team of three, really has a chance of making an impact." Fork said.

Despite the golden apple, Pimp still felt like shit. He saw houses burning and heard random screaming.

The city wasn't safe, but staying with Fork and Sep might be.

"Sure, buddy." Pimp nervously spoke, not sure if he was ready for what was ahead of him.

* * *

Kdidster took a deep gulp from the bottle. He chucked the empty container at the sink, and instead of landing in it, it shattered into many pieces. He stumbled over to the sink, and took a deep glance at the broken fragments of glass inside.

He bent forward, and was sick over the sink.

"Fecck..." He groaned, "I'll clean it up later..."

He fell onto his dirty sofa, and laid on the pizza boxes, the cans of beer and dirty magazines. He looked up at the lamp for a while, and when that didn't help him forget his life, he stared at his phone.

**FIRST PERSON TO BRING CYICLO TO ME CONTROLS THE UBL.**

Kdid jumped off the couch and fell onto the floor.

This was his chance, he could get rid of the assholes threatening to kick him out his house. Even better; _free alcohol! _

He made a call to an old friend, but he needed armour and weapons. And from that night with Scottish, he knew Pimp's house was filled with shit. He smirked for a moment, before grabbing a black mask; no one needed to lose respect towards him.

He laughed, before opening his front door. He grabbed a can of beer, laughed before taking a swig and walked down the empty road swinging his sword.

* * *

TG sat in his office.

He _would _get his revenge. Nobody could hurt his MG without him doing anything about it. He thought about what he would do to Cyiclo and for the first time in a while he smiled.

A smile so wide, you couldn't tell if it was happy or sad.


	2. Chapter 2

"The _propeceeeeeeee..."_

A tall dark figure sat on top of a large mountain, it's hands moved around madly. The figure's head weaved about wildly. It was clear this thing was human, but how human was it?

The human stared at the moon, shining down upon it's face. Suddenly it let out a horrible wail...

**_"LELELELELELE!"_**

Suddenly, up climbed the mountain a new, shorter figure. This man's face was clear, and his clothes shone a clear white. His robes radiated confidence like the sun radiates heat.

"Honestly man, shut the fuck up." The white robed figure calmly spoke, before bringing out a bright torch.

"Kiinako you le bitchdildo." The man said, in between laughing.

Kiinako rolled his eyes, "honestly Spazzy? We've got to get Cyiclo."

_"LEL!_ I've heard the stories Kiinako... we _all_ know how this quest will end." Spazzy shouted and whispered at random points.

"That's all they are Spazzy! Stories!" Kiinako shouted at him.

"Such doge. Anyway, going to find Cyiclo is suicide; no respawning and these dickwhissles will take no pity." Spazzy started to walk down the mountain.

"Where are you going?" Kiinako shouted after him, frustrated.

"To make the stories real." Spazzy winked at Kiinako and continued on his path.

"Fuck that asshole." Kiinako shook his head and went down the other side of the mountain, "I'll get SkiII."

* * *

SidGarcia yawned. He reached for his phone, he just had a busy night. He'd watched the end of many movies, he had made his verdict on a couple of cases and made toys for the orphans Smellyburrito and Panda's Christmas. He gulped down the coffee he had in one of hands as he scrolled down his Skype with his other.

"Oh! Lookie here!" He said excitedly, realizing he had a message from both TGMB1 and Wingnut45.

Suddenly color drained from his face.

**FIRST PERSON TO BRING CYICLO TO ME CONTROLS THE UBL.**

"What the heck?!" Sid yelled.

He quickly glanced at Wing's message.

[13:03:49] Wingnut45: hey wanna find Cyiclo with me? :):):):)

That's when Sid looked outside, the place was ruined. Buildings were trashed and gratified. Things were blown up; how had he missed all this? Well, if the UBL fell into wrong hands... Sid became nervous.

Sid decided to fix this problem, so he quickly typed out a response to Wing and left his house.

[17:19:56] Sindre (Sid): Um, sure Wing :b  
[17:20:04] Wingnut45: Well... wanna meet at my place?  
[17:21:06] Sindre (Sid): I am coming right now, don't worry :P  
[17:25:04] Wingnut45: Ah, okay

Sid was walking straight down the road, looking at the chaos that had happened to the town. The place was a mess, some buildings were reduced to rubble and fire flickered at most areas. The weird thing is, some buildings were completely fine. Untouched by the madness that had gripped the rest.

He didn't notice that somebody was in front of him until he had an arrow pressed against his forehead.

* * *

Eestiicrafter sat opposite TG, both sat with a bottle of beer in hand.

"I'm sorry man, I knew she meant a lot to ya."

"She did, but I've got to move on." TG took a swig.

Eestii glanced around the empty bar, paranoid.

"You know how dangerous Cyiclo can be?" Eestii said under his breath.

"I've saw how dangerous Cyiclo can be Eestii." TG angrily spoke, "I must stop him."

"People will die to get him TG. Do you want to be responsible for that?" Eestii clenched his fist.

"I do this for MG." TG stated.

"MG wouldn't want her friends to die and turn on each other!" Eestii shouted at him.

TG stared at him. It seemed like forever before Eestii spoke again.

"And giving out the UBL to any random guy? Bad idea."

TG lost control of himself and threw the bottle at Eestii's face.

_"Get out." _TG said quietly.

Eestii stood up, his face sore.

**"NOW!" **TG shouted.

Eestii pushed over the table separating them.

"Make me." He spoke venomously.

TG swung a punch, but Eestii caught his fist. With TG's fist in his hand he kicked TG's leg and TG fell to the ground. Eestii raised his leg to stamp on his face, but was caught by suprise when TG grabbed his leg and tripped him over. Both lying on the group they started wildly punching and kicking each other.

Eestii and TG broke off, and TG headed towards the door.

"Fuck Team TGEESTI1." TG remarked before stepping out the building.

* * *

"Well, Sid's late..." Wing pondered aloud.

Wing looked behind him, worried; but instead of seeing Sid he saw a tall dark figure.

"Herro Wing, lel."

"Oh, it's just you Spazzy." Wing sighed of relief.

Suddenly without warning Spazzy smashed Wing over the face with a sword.

"What the **heck**?!" Wing yelled in suprise as he fell over.

"I cannot let you break the prophicy Wing. Sid's role must be done alone." Spazzy told him sadly.

Wing tried to reach for his phone for help, but Spazzy stamped it into pieces.

"I don't want to do this Wing." Spazzy's face was blank.

A tear ran down Wing's face.

"So this is how I die? From my own friend?! I trusted you Spazzy!" He yelled, angry at everything and everybody.

"It must be done or all will die."

"They are just stories Spazzy! Don't kill me over them! How do you even know Sid's the one?!" The moonlight shone exactly on Wing at that moment, as if it was shining it's beautiful light as a final favor.

Spazzy actually thought about Wing's words for a second.

What if Sid wasn't the one?

But without thinking his sword swung and met it's target.

Red velvet flowed from Wing's face, which had a deep and wide gash through it.

_"Spaz-pazz-ay..."_ Wing said with his final breath.

Spazzy wanted to cry, but couldn't. 

He sadly trotted away, to go to the slave camp and keep Sid's journey going.


	3. Chapter 3

SidGarcia was staring up at the man with a bow pointing at his forehead.

"Your position will ameliorate if you situate your metacarpus up and get in the bogie." Pars spoke fluently.

"Um... sorry? What do you mean?" Sid asked nervously.

Suddenly a voice came from a nearby building.

"That's all Pars, nobody's here."

"It's adequate Bama, we've obtained an individual." Pars said, keeping his bow steady at Sid's head.

NTBama looked around then shouted at Sid.

"Put your hands up and get in the back of that train!" He barked.

Sid quickly moved his hands into the air, and looked NT directly in the eye. Suddenly he was grabbed from behind by a strong pair of arms.

"Finally Pre. Took you long enough." NT shrugged.

Preamble dragged Sid towards the train tracks, to the train that had been took over. Previously it was used to transfer goods between the people of r/ultrahardcore, now it was used for a much more sinister purpose. The train was long with eight compartments. Seven of the compartments were wooden boxes, used to store with two big doors used to open them. At the front of the train was the engine; this was the largest part, it was long enough for many people to stand on it at a time, it was open to the air while all the others were enclosed. Pars opened one of the carriage doors and Sid was tossed in. Sid looked at the sunlight before the doors were closed and locked, leaving him in the dark.

SidGarcia sat there, on top of the old hay and straw. He felt the old wooden walls, and he felt the train slowly start to move as the machinery groaned. He quickly messaged Wing about his absence and hoped for a response. However, the message wouldn't send; it seemed he had no signal here. The train was speeding up now, quickly moving along. Sid felt like to the men driving it, he was just another object to be delivered. He didn't know what awaited him on the other end, but then he was shocked to hear a knock on the decaying walls.

"Hello?!" He whispered, dumbfounded.

"Sid?!" A recognizable voice answered back.

Sid felt his heart jump; finally somebody he knew!

"_Stollaz!" _Sid laughed, ecstatic at Stollaz's appearance.

"I'd do something amazing Sid. But I'm kinda shackled. Don't worry though at some point I _will _do something cool!" Stollaz smiled.

Sid frowned, he hoped that Stollaz would have helped them, "gosh darn it man! They've tied you down?!"

"Wait?! They've not tied you down?!" Stollaz smiled widely with glee, "Man! Underestimating Sid, you're breaking us out!" Stollaz laughed uncontrollably.

"How?" Sid asked, confused.

Stollaz stopped for a second, as his grin slowly disappeared. Then it appeared wider and happier than before.

"What you got in your pockets?"

Sid suddenly gasped; how did that not occur to him? How did it not occur to his abductors? He reached into his jean pocket and felt something, but that something wasn't in his pocket. He realised that his leg was hurting and felt it.

An arrow had penetrated his body.

* * *

Preamble shot back at the men on horses who were trying to steal their shipment.

"I thought we had a deal Edviin!" He angrily yelled at the one closest to the front of the train.

Edviin beamed at him and winked.

"Hey I'm a dick." He chuckled.

"Well fuck you!" NT yelled angrily before firing another shot that barely missed.

The three men on horses followed the train, taking shots at the front. However, they could hardly keep up with the train and were falling behind.

"Look this isn't working." One of the men moaned.

"We'll get them if we keep going Tomato!" Edviin shouted back.

"Fuck this, I'm meleeing." Tomato said before drifting towards a carriage.

"Well, it's just me and you Check." Edviin facepalmed.

The two men continued shooting, while dodging the onslaught of arrows that came from the front. Arrows usually missed, but you had the rare hit that was usually fixed by a quick golden apple both parties were hoarding. With the party at the front having a lot of room to dodge and with an extra man they were getting more hits. Check kept riding towards them until he feel his horse collaspe under his feet. It's heart had been pierced by a accurate arrow from Pars.

"Fuck!" Edviin yelled.

Edviin's horse sped up, making him much closer to the front. He started getting pelted by arrows, but he had impressive armor on that made the arrow shot feel like small stones. Edviin was now a little more than two meters ahead of the train, he rode his horse in front of the train and kept slightly ahead of it. The three men started trying to focus on the horse, but it was too late, Edviin jumped from the horse to the front of the train.

He grabbed his shiny sword from his belt and waved it at the three men, before rushing towards them, taking the arrow shots. Pars and NT backed off, not feeling too confident with a sword, letting Preamble doing that while they took shots. Preamble swung his swords at Edviin's face, but he blocked it.

"When I made the deal, I didn't know this is what you'd do." He angrily croaked. It seemed like the arrows had wore him down.

"You still made it." Preamble spoke still trying to push his sword into him.

Edviin ducked, letting Preamble fall over him and smash his face on the train console. Preamble spat out blood, before being struck across the head with a strong swing from Edviin. Preamble toppled down to the floor, and stared at Edviin prepared the final blow. However before it was struck, NT kicked Edviin off the platform and they all watched as he rolled down the sandy ground next to the train.

Edviin stared at the train, as it flew off and laid on the ground wallowing in self-pity and blood.

* * *

SidGarcia was in a slight pain, but he was so distracted he couldn't hear what Stollaz was chirping about. He grabbed his leg and felt it, the bow the arrow had been fired from was powerful, however since it came from outside the wood had broke it's journey. He slowly stood up, using the wall for support, and started punching the wood, trying to break it.

He realized it was worthless, before falling back into the hay. He was hearing many shots, something was happening. The yells and screaming engulfed his voice and at this point he rolled about in the straw, wanting the world to stop working. The pain was increasing and he decided to leave the arrow; playing with it in the dark would be pointless. He sat up against the wall, and then felt he was leaning against something that wasn't wooden. He quickly jumped away from the creature.

He was not alone in here, he panicked. Then the carriage doors opened wide. Sid was shocked at the blinding light and he looked out to see Tomato leap from his horse and roll into the floor of the straw littered carriage.

"Dude, you're gonna help me takeover this train or else." He stared emotionless at Sid.

_"GOD FUCKING DAM IT SID AWNSER ME ALREADY!"_ Stollaz screamed from the carriage next door.


	4. Chapter 4

"Shut up Stollaz!" Tomoto yelled back at the wall.

Sid looked around in a frenzy.

"**HEY! **You're not Sid! Where's Sid!?" Stollaz screamed, his voice making the creature in the carriage move.

Sid suddenly saw behind him, to see a magnificent white shining horse charge towards him and push into him before leaping out the carriage. Sid tried to stand on the train, and he had one foot on the floor while the other flung out. He grabbed onto the side of one of the carriages open doors, trying hard to not fall of the edge. Suddenly his other foot left the train and he hung onto the carriage supported by only his hands on the platform of the carriage. His body scraped along the ground, as he yelped in pain.

"For fucks sake!" Tomato yelled, "screw this!"

Tomato grabbed Sid's arm and tried to pull him onto the train, Sid himself tried to pull up but it didn't seem to be working. Sid's arms were getting tired, and before he knew it Tomato was pulling all the effort to stop him from being left behind.

"Look Sid! I won't take this train by myself, I need all the help possible!" Tomato told him angrily.

Sid focused, and tried to forget what was happening for a second. He readied his arms, and grabbed at the edge of the platform. He forgot about the pain that was affecting his whole body, and forced himself. He pushed against the platform with one hand and pulled with the other, he stretched his legs, and forced them up. He rolled back into the straw pile and guffawed in relief. Tomato stared at him, pissed at the fact it took Sid so long to reach the other side.

"Well, dude how we going to get out of this carriage?" Sid asked.

Tomato reached into his rucksack before bringing out a glowing blue axe.

"Oh! I like that idea!" Sid chirped, before Tomato swung at the wall opposite Stollaz.

"Hey, aren't we gonna get Stollaz?" Sid questioned.

"Not enough time, we gotta stop them from getting to their base." Tomato quickly said.

"We'll get him eventually though?" Sid said, hesitant.

"Of course, we'll stop this train. We'll meet the two people in the next two carriages, get to the front, kick out those abductors and takeover the train." Tomato spoke with certainty.

Tomato burst through the wood, to see the next cart one meter between them, linked by a iron lock.

"One wood wall till the next friend Sid!" Tomato yelled, before vaulting and smashing through the wood wall.

The carriage was empty, except for a few boxes laying about.

"Ugh, I guess they didn't find enough people to fill..." Tomato groaned, "check here for some weapons, I'm moving on."

Sid watched as Tomato started trying to break open the wall, and then decided to look in one of the crates he saw. He opened the weak lid with ease and found some meat inside, felling peckish he decided to pick up a bit before being tossed something from Tomato.

"Take this backpack, I have extra; they are really helpful man." He smiled, before his continued wrecking of the wall.

Sid put some food in his new backpack, and then opened another chest to find a few pieces of iron which he quickly packed away, before hearing metal scrape.

"Fuck man, this carriage is made of steel..." Tomato groaned, "guess we go to the roof."

Tomato with skill hurdled from the bottom of the carriage to the top of the other one, he grabbed it with both hands before pulling himself up. Sid glanced impressed.

"C'mon man, we get over this one we can do the fighting!"

Sid grasped at the roof and his hands missed, however Tomato's quickly met them and with speed Sid was sprawled over the carriage roof. Tomato sprinted to the front, ready to take on the men. Sid saw Tomato's run and tried to match it, but stumbled while trying to get up and felt the weak roof shake before smashing through it and into another man.

"Get the heck off me!"

* * *

Preamble sat at the end of the carriage applying a bandage over where he had been struck, he groaned in pain as the world spun. Edviin had been forced off, but that didn't stop him from doing damage.

"You guys know where those other twats went?" He groaned, but put on a smile for his teammates.

"I am not cognizant of their orientation." Pars quickly said, while keeping watch for them.

"Well, we fucked up Edviin at least." NT boasted.

"He took waaaay to many arrows, what was that armour?!" Preamble griped.

Suddenly Preamble was took by suprise, and he felt a force from behind. Sitting at the edge of the platform and with no barriers, when Tomato quickly booted him off the train he could do nothing except for bounce off the ground and quickly alert his allies asking for assistance. Tomato stared at NT and Pars, who were both standing near to each other opposite him. Both men had a fair amount of arrows in them, but did not seem harmed much. It was at this point that Tomato questioned if Sid was behind him, it wasn't like him to run off. Tomato rushed towards Pars, waving the axe, knowing that Pars wouldn't be able to do much. Tomato pushed the axe towards Pars, with both hands gripping the handle and the axe facing sideways, however Pars caught the axe and pushed against him. Tomato stopped gripping the axe and gripped Pars instead. He started pulling Pars back, away from NT who was uncertain what to do in the madness.

"You're going down with me." Tomato hugged Pars closer, before diving out of the train.

Pars couldn't move while in the mans grasp, and before he knew it with a quick roll from Tomato both were getting crushed to death by the train.

NT didn't know what to do, this whole mission had went wrong; they had been ambushed, Preamble had fallen off the train and Pars had died. Pars had _died._ NT felt horrible after that stinger, he couldn't even help but watch as Tomato dragged him under the train in a suicide mission.

NT didn't expect to also be pushed out the train however, but during his thoughts he didn't notice SidGarcia and Shredd sneak attack. NT tried to run after the train, but an accurate shot by Shredd caused him to fall over.

Sid looked at the train controls; which was the stop button?! He had no idea of what to do, and kept mumbling to Shredd about the stopping problem.

"Um, Sid the train's stopped..." He said.

Sid looked up, to see they had arrived at a station. However, standing outside the train was BeastofMC, Pippiter, Slokh, UnicornAnna, InsaneGguy, Tyler and Bror. All with bows aimed at their heads, ready to shoot. Slokh directed Beast, Lall and Pippiter to empty the other carriages and bring the members up here.

"Sure." Pippiter said.

"Righty." Tyler said.

Beast just nodded.

All three of them opened the doors one by one, and when there was a person in one they would be escorted to the big group. Soon a line was formed with; Stollaz at the front, PanicPixel in the middle and Milen323 at the end. Soon they were led of by more than half the group, leaving Slokh, UnicornAnna and Insane pointing their bows at Sid and Shredd.

"Anna, you take Shredd to the special quarters." Slokh demanded.

"Um, sure sir." Anna quickly grabbed Shredd, and pulled him away.

Slokh eyed Sid up, and spoke loud and clear.

"We must speak. You will come to my office."


	5. Chapter 5

_Earlier on the train..._

Sid collided with Shredd as the roof fell apart, Sid slouched over Shredd and tried to give him a smile.

"Get the heck off me!" Shredd agrily remarked, pushing the man off him.

"Wait, you're not surprised from me in here?" Sid questioned.

"Oh yeah, I forgot I didn't hear your shouted and the people prancing about on the ancient roof." Shredd said with a tone of sarcasm.

"Well, I've got to help Tomato! I don't know what's gonna happen to us!" Sid urgently remarked.

"Yeah, and I sure love being forced into a cart and being taken hostage." Shredd grumbled.

"Well, look, if we get out we can stop this." Sid reasoned.

"It'd be pretty easy to get out man." Shredd muttered.

"Sorry, what do you mean?" Sid queried.

"Look up." Shredd stated, stuned that Sid didn't get it straight away.

Sid raised his head; how had he been so stupid? But how would they get up there?

"How we gonna get up?" Sid inquired.

Shredd just stared at Sid and Sid got immediately what he was trying to say.

"Fine..." Sid groaned, before kneeling down.

Shredd stood on his back, and reached up to the hole of the roof. Shredd with his impressive athletic skill easily pulled himself up onto the roof, he reached back for Sid's open hand and dragged Sid's body with ease up with him. They both quietly moved over the top to the front of the train and spied NT; Pars and Preamble with gone. They swiftly pushed him off, Shredd watched him curse as he rolled away from the train. Before Shredd knew what else, he was in a headlock being dragged by Anna. She silently brought out a shining sword and held it at his back. She marched Shredd towards a stone wall, at the end of the station. All Anna did was stare at it intensely as the wall split, and the stone crumbled.

The wall had split apart to show a large spiral staircase made of fine glass, Shredd was forced up it. Every so often Shredd would see a long hallway with doors each with different names written in fine gold. Suddenly Anna forced him through one of the hallways, and he had to walk down the extensive corridor. Soon however, Anna pointed to a door and Shredd feared what would happen to him.

Well he did fear until he saw the name "Ed" written in gold.

* * *

_Earlier that day..._

"So, this is your house Fork? Nice." Pimp shrugged.

Fork stared at him.

"I live in Zimbabwe, fool." Fork laughed, "this is my holiday home."

"_Ohhh, _somebody's rich." Pimp mocked.

"Goddammit, where's Sep." Fork looked at the door.

"Well, we can still get stuff while we wait." Pimp asked, while grabbing a tin of soup and putting it in his bag.

"Get down!" Fork hissed and suddenly pushed Pimp to the floor.

"What man?" Pimp whispered silently.

"He's got full fucking diamond." Fork remarked.

"Who is it?" Pimp said faintly.

"Preamble." Fork said quickly, "we'll just wait for him to go."

Pimp tried to look out the window, to see Preamble stride towards them.

"Dude! He's coming right to us!" Pimp panicked.

The door slowly creaked open, Fork and Pimp tried to hide in the corner, hoping the man wouldn't see them. They heard loud footsteps, heavy boots striking the floor.

Preamble stood in front of them and store directly at him, he raised his sword high.

"Hello, guys." He spoke harshly, brandishing his weapon.

* * *

Slokh stared across the long dark maroon wood table, and eyed his nervous opponent. Sid tried to look Slokh in the eyes, but Slokh's cruel sneer made him feel powerless. Slokh weighed up his options in his mind, unsure of how he should start this meeting. The walls were painted a disgustingly bland shade of yellow, and there was nothing on them to lighten them up. The floor was a dirty brown carpet, which didn't look like it had ever been cleaned. The room smelt of rotting wet wood. Sid's chair felt weak and he thought it would collapse under him at any second. Oddly his chair had no armrests or back, and it would be a stool if it wasn't incredily clear that those had been purposely broken off. Slokh on the other hand laid back in a comfy leather large seat, looking rather at ease.

"So... hello." Slokh slowly spoke.

"Um, hey. Why did you like..." Sid tried to ask.

"Steal ya?" Slokh finished.

"Yeah." Sid said, flustered.

"Well, this deal TG made. We've got to stop the power falling into the wrong hands you see, friend."

"Oh, I'm your friend now, okay." Sid, suddenly snapped.

"For now you may want to be my friend Sid." Slokh threatended.

"Fine!" Sid shouted, "what do you want?!"

"I don't want it, but I fear others feel you are special."

"Stop being so dang cryptic! Just lock me up like you did with my friends." Sid bashed his fist off the table.

"Sid, I do not wish for your friends to rule the UBL, that is the only reason they are locked up." Slokh stated.

"Bull! You want it for yourself!" Sid angirly retorted.

"If you see it that way, I will try not to reason. Anyway, I can't lock you up today." Slokh remained calm.

"Why not?" Sid sighed.

"You'll be dead in one hour." Slokh looked at Sid sympatheticly.


	6. Chapter 6

"Well this isn't how I expected my day to go." Pimp murmured.

He leaned against a creaky wood door, enclosed inside a tight box. His arms were tied along with the Asian man sitting opposite. He started moaning about how they would of escaped Preamble if it didn't lag, but Pimp just ignored him.

_Pimp you're a good thinker! There's gotta be _a_ way out! _Pimp pondered; he's escaped worse situations in the past; surely he could get out of this?

Images of explosions, fire and hammers smashed through his head, breaking his idea scanning. He couldn't be loud about this, with three skilled and heavily armed PVPers outside the slightest disturbance could kill him and Fork. He tapped the wall repetitively and his face kept morphing into more angered and upset emotions by the second.

_Calm down you_ fucker.

_Right. Yeah. Just calm down._

Pimp took deep breaths and closed his eyes.

_First, lets examine the situation closer._

The room's dark; maybe if he checked around for something to aid his escape?

"Fork! Look around!" He commanded, while Fork quickly put his hands to the floor and moved them around rapidly.

Suddenly Pimp felt stupid, on his knees scrambling his hands around a dusty and empty floor; why would the people leave anything in here it's obviously empty. Pimp punched the wall, but instead his fist hurt and he fell back.

He started getting angry again, he punched again. And again. And again.

His fist hurt with every blow, but he didn't stop as if in some way giving up this attempt was giving up hope. Fork listened, but sat in silence shocked at his friends breaking point.

_The door isn't moving. We're fucked. _

Pimp swore loudly, for him all hope was gone.

He smacked the door one last time in frustration, and suddenly light shone.

"Oh my god Fork you see that! I'm a fucking boss!" Pimp cheered, surprised he'd broken through the door.

Suddenly a man walked out in front of Pimp and gave out a small giggle.

"Yeah, you really taught that door a lesson; or I opened it." Sep laughed, leaving, but not before gesturing the other two to follow.

Pimp sheepishly shrugged, before tailing his friend. Fork groaned before forcing himself up.

_I am waaaaaaaay too laggy for this shit._

Fork moaned inside his head, before closing the door and chasing after his friends.

* * *

"Hey, Louis!" The door swung over and Kdid sat in a chair opposite the other man who had greeted.

"Criptonix, maaaan. Where the hell have you been?"

"Doing shit, messing around in the caves is _boring._" He put emphasis on his last word, before leaning back into his chair.

The two sat in a small lodge, far away from the city of r/ultrahardcore. The area around was quaint, and beautiful white snow replaced the dull ruined grass, the sun shone brightly but the snow did not melt and deer flooded the land. The lodge itself was made of hard elegant dark wood, but the house looked a bit off. The roof was too big and sharp edges hurt the looks. Criptonix was clearly not a great builder. However the inside was warm and cosy; a bright fireplace flickered in the corner, a moose head loomed over the two occupants, a computer stood in the corner with a small chair in front it and a two chairs separated by a small round table.

These two chairs were occupied one by a drunken thief, the other by a lazy hermit.

They got a long as well as you'd expect.

"Fuck yeah!_** TEAM KARAOKE IS BACK!"**_ Kdid shouted, fist bumping the air.

"Wasn't Scottish in that?" Criptonix shrugged.

"Who gives a fuck about him?"

"Fair." Criptonix laughed.

Kdid was a mess, but he was smart; who would be a better link to Cyiclo than Scottish?

"Though man. We gotta get Scottish, where the fuck has he gone?"

"Why do we need Scottish? He sucks at fighting anyway." Criptonix leaned back in his chair.

"He knew Cyiclo better than most of us; probably the best way to find that dick." Kdid stated, before taking a swig of the beverage he had been given.

"I guess, but dude... why do you expect me to help?" Criptonix raised his eyebrow.

"We'll get to kill and beat up shit?"

"Sold." He quickly stated and the two burst into hysterics.

* * *

Smellyburrito played his harmonica and reminisced about his mother.

"Keep it down, I want to get some sleep." A muffled moan came from the bed opposite with him.

"Panda, you should have slept the night. You're just bad!" Smelly stuck his tongue out, before giggling a tad.

"Oh shut up." He groaned, Smelly really was getting on his nerves.

His whine was met by the harmonica hitting his face, at least he'd stop. Panda would get some rest.

Panda realized he was hearing more music.

"How many of those fucking things do you have!?" He shouted.

"A few." Smelly stuck his tongue out again, but this time giggled more.

"How the fuck did you even get them?!" Panda angrily shouted, but looked to the side to see the guard Kowalski laughing his head off.

"Secrets shall not be revealed." Smelly joked.

"Kowalski." Panda murmured.

Smelly just shrugged, the cell was boring. Annoying Panda was probably the funnest thing he could do in here, well not probably. It was pretty darn fun! Something Smelly never understood was why he was kept here, he had no plans to chase after a mysterious legend; he'd rather chat to Lewis and annoy Panda. He had one of those things at least.

Smelly liked the prision; it was like a hotel room. The room was nice, the furniture was comfy and the food tasted great. Kowalski was pleasant towards him and Panda too, even giving out stuff like it was Christmas. But Smelly wanted to be free. Being stuck with Panda for too long is bad for your health.

Burrito laughed at his own joke, Panda screamed at him to shut it.

* * *

Shredd was pushed into the room by an inpatient female, to see what looked like another beautiful lady.

"You're skin never gets old man." The two old friends hugged, before exchanging warm smiles.

"So, how have you been?" Ed asked cheerily.

"Fantastic! I was ushered into a shitty train and got the fuck over here!" Shredd moaned.

"Still sarcastic as fuck, I see." Ed rolled his eyes.

"What is this place?" Shredd asked his friend.

"A prison, to stop anybody but somebody from Mindcool killing Cyiclo."

"Well that's shitty." Shredd angrily retorted.

"It would be, but the intentions of most of us here are noble. We can't have the UBL fall into the wrong hands, or the place'll be fucked up." Ed explained.

"I get that, but why lock them up?" Shredd argued.

"They have first class cells, better living conditions that most of the population Shredd. However, sometimes it goes too far."

"It's already too far Ed!" Shredd complained.

"If you think, but listen Shredd. We need to stop this."

"What's made you change your stupid mind?"

"As I said, most of us are noble. But some are so desperate for power, they'll even murder."

Suddenly Shredd was shocked; death?! This is really too much, even the kidnapping thing was terrible.

"You must be joking! I thought first class cells?! Why the change of idea?" He exclaimed.

"People following old stories and reading them too carefully. I am part of Mindcool Shredd, we do these actions as a group. I do not want to blood of more than what must be done on my hand."

"Who's gonna die?" Shredd asked.

"Well, your friend SidGarcia if we don't do anything." Ed stated sadly.

"Fine, I'm ready to get him now."

"Ha, I would suggest waiting for my friends first." Ed winked, before a knock on the door was heard.

* * *

Lewis had no plans in chasing Cyiclo, until the message came.

Cyiclo had given one link to one video, which was now purple.

Lewis was shocked, he didn't expect this. Wasn't Cyiclo friends with him? Why did he do that? The video of a brutal murder of one of his best friends, sent directly to him. ScottishNutcase was dead, the one link people had to Cyiclo.

Lewis grabbed armour, he snatched his bow and gripped a sword. He was gonna avenge that Scottish sheep.

But he had to get his friends first. He walked along the streets until he came to a stop, wooden rails marked his path.

And he followed this path, with his sword shining the way towards victory.


	7. Chapter 7

The call popped up and forced TG to stop browsing photos of his past with MG.

It was him _again._

TG couldn't accept it, he couldn't see another one of his friends die. However with every quick denial another call came and he frantically refused.

Suddenly a message came through, asking TG to accept; giving the promise of TG being able to save a life. He accepted.

The video loaded, and he saw Scottish standing on a trapdoor; floating above lava. The sheep was crying, as the tears fell down his face. Cyiclo laughed.

"Control of everything TG, or the sheep gets it." Cyiclo laughed horrendously.

TG didn't know what to do, Scottish was a nice guy; but worth Cyiclo being able to send people to prison? But could he really essentially murder somebody?

He found out he could quickly.

"Fuck you Cyiclo!" TG said, with the image of MG in his head.

Scottish fell into the lava below, as his screams echoed the large room. TG ended the call.

He continued browsing photos and started sobbing.

"Fuck _me!" _He wailed.

* * *

Lewis walked along the long track, he had been journeying for a while now. He took his time, no point in rushing he thought. He had started walking to Fort Mindcool as it was called to free his friends, but on his journey there he didn't expect to find some. Lewis saw a figure and drew his sword.

He looked at the injured man sprawled across the ground, covered in dirt and grime. Lewis walked, over and the man lay there silently, but eyes met.

"Edviin? What happened?" Lewis exclaimed, and holstered his sword.

"Fucking backstabbing NT shit." He angrily swore, but still didn't make an attempt to stand.

"Dude, well... I'm going to go and fuck him and the others up." Lewis winked at Edviin, who laid there.

"Good for you."

"You not coming to help?" Lewis was shocked.

"I'm useless as fuck, look at me..." Edviin still was motionless.

"You are useless laying there, we have to get these guys out!" Lewis angrily shouted.

However, Lewis realized Edviin was looking at another figure in the distance.

"You're both gonna be fucking useless when I'm done with you twats." Preambles bow was raised and aimed.

Lewis stared at his foe, but he was well equiped. It didn't take long for his bow to raise too, but by that time an arrow had whizzed past his torso. Edviin sat and watched, unsure if he should help. Lewis shot an arrow, but with a quick duck Preamble dodged. Preamble shot again hitting Lewis' strong armor, he aimed another shot but he was stopped from shooting by an arrow slicing his arm.

Shots hit, shots missed. The two foes, moved around the desert shooting slowly and quickly. Strafing from side to side.

"Guys stop!" Edviin yelled.

The two ignored him and kept focused on each other. However the focus was lost when they saw a straw burning arrow.

Both of their eyes widened.

"Um, you shoot that?" Lewis asked, nervously.

"Nope." said a frightened Preamble.

The two's head rose towards, to see a gang of bandits.

"Give us your shit!" Laughed the leader, MrCraft wielding a flame bow.

* * *

"So, Stollzee; who do you want to share a room with!?" Screamed a happy Dibz.

"DIBZ!" Screamed Stollaz.

"STOLLZEEEEEE" Screamed Dibz.

"We share banana room!" Stollaz chirped.

"Noo! It can't be that way Stollaz!" Dibz sadly screamed.

"Dude. My ears are starting hurt now, why do you keep screaming?" Stollaz joked.

"I had permanent damage done to my voice box after the incident!" Dibz screamed.

Stollaz awkwardly stared at him.

"Anyway! Like there's this list of rooms, and you pick one!" Dibz screeched.

"Fine, pass the list." Stollaz stated and was quickly given a page of information.

Stollaz looked over it for a second.

"Ew. Ew. Ew. Really? What the fuck. Ew. Ew. Maybe. Em. Ew. Ew. Ew. FUCK NO! Ew. Ew. Oh my god yes!" Stollaz pointed at the picture of his old friend, LolzAndPolz.

"Follow me!" Dibz screamed before running off, but was not aware that more than Stollaz was following him.

* * *

The crowd of men crowed round the circular table; Scorpion, Tyler, Lallana, Shredd, Jaewook, BeastofMC and JakeAldarSmith.

"So, Sid's gonna die. And we need to stop that guys, without hurting anybody." Lallalna spoke clearly.

"Look, I suggest we fuck them up; don't kill them." Shredd suggested.

"Man, we don't want another Dibz incident." Scorpion spoke, and all the Mindcool members in the room shivered.

"God, the legal trouble with that." Jake mumbled.

"Well what can we do?" Shredd whined.

"We can sneak him out, obviously the doddle way chaps." Tyler said.

"Hm, like how?" Lallana said.

"Well one do not knoh, but there's going to be one weay to sort this out. I think." Tyler stared at the others, who were having trouble translating him.

BeastOfMC and Jaewook exchanged glances. Beast wrote out a letter, and pushed it towards Lall.

"Oh, you are smart! We've got it guys!" Lallana cheered.

* * *

Fork, Pimp and Sep followed after the train, but Sep had a path to get them there without difficulty.

"No more jerks! We can just walk here freely!" Sep said as he followed the overgrown road.

The forest was lively and passive creatures littered it; the pigs squealed, the cows mooed and the sheep baaed.

"Where are we going Sep?" Pimp asked.

"To Fort Mindcool." Sep told Pimp but did not look back at him.

Pimp stopped.

_Why are we going there!? We'll get fucked up in two seconds!_

"What are you thinking?! All of Mindcool are there!" Pimp yelled.

"So are our friends, leave if you want; I don't give a fuck." Sep told him and charged ahead.

Fork smiled sympathetically at Pimp, and hurried after him.

_Fuck those guys, why should I help them?_

He started his trek back to his house.

* * *

Sid sat on the cold bench awaiting his death.

He looked out the bars, waiting for something, anything to save him.

He hadn't been underestimated after all.

"Stop teh feeling pity for yaself." Sid looked at the man who spoke the words.

"Spazzy!? Get me out of here!" Sid happily blurted out.

"I can not help you, or teh propeccee shall be broken." Spazzy warned.

"Man! I'm gonna die!" Sid worried.

"Sillee Sid, believe that you can do this." Spazzy laughed, but then disappeared.

Sid sat on the cold bench.

_I'm so gonna die, I'm already insane._

He waited for his murderer to arrive.


	8. Chapter 8

Preamble, Lewis and Edviin looked at MrCraft. He stood there, a small group of people behind him, making threatening movements as they swished their bats through the air. MrCraft had his flaming flickering bow aimed at Pres head.

"This is the part where you give us your stuff, boys." MrCraft laughed at the trio, all of them wore out.

"Craft, I'll still wreck you." Preamble roared across at him.

MrCraft raised his eyebrow, and gave out a small grin.

"I'll have you know, me and my crew are the _biggest _bandit clan in the **universe**." He boasted.

"Yeah, sure..." Lewis sarcastically remarked.

"Hey!" Craft whined, "I am actually the _best _PVPer in the **universe.**" He bragged.

"For fucks sake, just kill us." Edviin sighed from the ground, staring at the dancing flames that moved around Craft's bow.

"Pass your weapons and we'll leave you alone. We are also the _kindest _bandit clan in the **universe.**" He gloated.

Preamble couldn't take it, he shot. He expected Lewis to shoot at him, however he realized two shots were flying towards MrCraft. Craft simply moved out the way.

"Ha! I am also the _most _athletic person in the **uni-**" He was cut off by a quick sword sweep from behind, and his bow being snatched from his grasp.

"You're also the most fucked guy in the universe." Edviin jeered, before a burning scorching shot met the back of Craft's head.

Edviin turned around and stared at Craft's friends, who were shocked at their leader falling so quickly. Their moment of silence was broken by three men simultaneously firing arrows, where they began sprinting away from the group.

When the men disappeared, the three men suddenly turned on each other.

"I get that it's two versus one, but I helped save your sorry ass. Don't try to murder me, you total cunts." Preamble turned around and quickly trotted away.

"What a fucker." Lewis spoke as Preamble moved away into the sunset.

"Well, I guess I _could _help you now. Seeing as I just killed the _coolest _man in the **universe.**"

The two cracked up and continued on their way.

* * *

UnicornAnna, stingswitch, Tryounify, Alex Strother, FTWKittens and Slokh all sat in a small grey round room, lit up by a flickering eletric lightbulb that hung from the ceiling. Like the room, the table was round and sat in the centre of it while the six people sat circling the desk. Slokh perched, clearly in charge shown by the much bigger chair he lay in. The other five people eagerly looked at him, intrigued on what he was about to say.

"So, it is going to be done guys. You need not worry." Slokh gloomily murmured.

All five let out a breath of relief; another flaw in the plan taken care of.

"Thank goodness!" Anna said with glee.

Slokh stared at her, he had not came to terms with what they were about to do.

"Really? We don't know if it's true... I don't know if we should do this." Slokh muttered.

"Oh wimping out? We need to do this Slokh!" Try yelled, slamming his fist on the table.

Grunts of agreement were heard throughout the room.

"Guys, can we really murder this guy based on a stupid story?!" Slokh tried to reason.

"It's not a story!" Sting declared, angry at the man in charge.

"Yeah like Sid's a problem Slokh, keep him alive and he'll like screw us up." FTW shrugged, disinterested to an extent at the conversation that had happened many times before.

"Fine." Slokh bitterly responded, "it will be done. He will die the next morning."

"Fantastic!" Anna gleamed with happiness.

Slokh hurried out of the room, disgusted by what he had to do. But hey, it was a democracy...

* * *

Pimp had reached his broken house, which now looked like a shack.

_Is this really what I want?_

Pimp stared at his dwelling; half the wall had crumbled away, the roof had partly fallen down, all the windows were smashed, the door lay fallen on the ground and had fallen off it's hinges. This was not his house, this was a wreckage of something he used to know.

This isn't what he had came back for, he had came back for the simple life; but he couldn't even had that.

_Did I -in a way- betray Sep and Fork for this?_

He had to find a way back, a path to the dangerous fort Mindcool. He had to help his friends! But how could he make it there?

A bright and silver horse darted in front of Pimp's eyes. Pimp gawked at the beauty which settled in front of him. It's fur shined like the moon as it shifted swiftly and elegantly. It stood it's ground, it's eyes gleaming at Pimp. Pimp slowly walked towards it before clumsily clambering on. The horse let out a loud neigh, before it sped away quickly with Pimp hanging on tightly as everything in his vision blurred out.

* * *

Sid sat in his cell, sadly looking out the bars. He could see the stunning moon flickering it's glare upon him, as he lay back.

He was gonna die.

It was hard to come to terms with that, where did he go wrong? Probably around the time he tried to meet up with Wing, but he hadn't done anything bad. Why did he deserve this!? It took a great deal to make Sid angry, but his limit had been reached. He rested on the cold bench, trying to get some sleep.

He looked through the bars, but he had another visitor; but he was much more hostile towards this one than his last one.

"Hello, NT. Good to see you're still fine after that fall." He snidely said, looking at the bandage around the cactus' leg.

"Good to see you're still fine- _oh _wait, you're gonna die tommorow." NT laughed, before tossing paper and a pen through the bars.

"What's this for?" Sid asked, curious.

"Final orders; Slokh wanted you to get your last meal. I don't see why." NT replied sadistically.

Sid scribbled down some words, before tossing it to NT.

"All you want is some noteblocks? I knew you were rather stupid Sid." NT guffawed, before limping off.

_Well... at least I have music?_

Sid leaned back across the bench, closed his eyes and reflected. He didn't think he would have much time for his whole life to flash in front of his eyes, so he better be quick and remember the best parts.


	9. Chapter 9

Sid was woke up by a clanging on the iron bars, he dreamily and lazily looked up.

Noteblocks were thrown into his cell and landed next to him with a crash. Sid stared at the tune boxes, before whacking one to make a low pitched ping. He bashed another one, he thumped a different one and different noises came out. The song he created was fast paced, as Sid rapidly trashed the blocks.

Slokh leaned against the wall outside Sid's cell and listened to the song Sid made...

_I can't do this._

Slokh grasped his cell keys and raised them out of his tight pocket; how could he kill somebody?! Surely the others would... they must understand how mad this is! Slokh stopped moving towards the dark cell and dropped the keys back into his pocket. Sid was playing a sped up version of the Funeral March.

_If he's accepted it, I should too._

Slokh sadly sauntered away, to prepare the hanging that would take place. He shook his head apologetic to the actions he was about to take.

* * *

Sid's cell door swung open.

"Right! Here we go!"

"Jake?!" Sid exclaimed, as the door spun past him nearly ramming Sid to the floor.

"Tyler! Can you not tell the difference!?" He angrily remarked, before gesturing Sid to come with him.

"Don't be angry at me, just take me to my death site." Sid bitterly spat.

"Dude, I'm getting you out of here. See; up there's the hanging... down here's the escape." Tyler winked, and pointed down a hallway.

"How do I know I should trust you?" Sid questioned.

"Why not?" Tyler shrugged, before walking away.

_Well, either this or death._

Sid chased after the man and walked close behind him. They turned damp corridors, lit by flickering torches letting off a brilliant flame.

Tyler had his shining bow raised, ready to shoot anybody that may attack. However he wasn't prepared enough. A sword unexpectedly sliced through his body before he had a chance to react, as he fell to the ground covered in blood. Sid stared at the dead body and tried to look up in time to spot his attacker, but a swift kick smashed his leg away as he tumbled to the ground. He looked up at the killer, and got caught off guard.

They were crying into their phone.

"Slokh, it's true. He was a traitor like the rest of them. I just saw Tyler! He attacked me just because I saw them! I barely killed them!" UnicornAnna blurted out into the phone.

A broken robotic voice came back.

"We will deal with them after the hanging. It is a shame it has come to this."

Anna hung up the call and her tears disappeared. Instead she laughed at the dead body and Sid who was huddled over it.

"He never attacked you." Sid said blankly.

"Meh, at least it will give Slokh reason to kill those fucking traitors." Anna was in hysterics, as she devilishly grinned.

"Well Sid! Time to move! Your death is soon!" She poked him with the blood spattered sword, bringing him closer to the rope.

* * *

Pimp was riding on the horse, the whole world around him was blurred. So blurred that he didn't notice that the horse had disappeared beneath him for a while. He tumbled through the air and rolled across the sandy floor before hitting a wall.

_God dammit!_

He trotted back, and looked up at the building.

It was a large stone castle, with four massive towers circling it. The walls linked at each castle, making it square shaped. The stone was new and the architecture was surprisingly modern with glass windows masking the building.

_Well, to get Sep I should probably get in the castle._

He looked for a door and saw a small wooden doorway to enter. He moved near it and the door creaked open as he pushed it open. He crouched and began to sneak into the fortress. The door had led him to a hallway lit by electrical lights and he swiftly moved down until he saw light shining. He left the hallway and reached the light. He reached a large sandy area; it was the garden for the castle. It surrounded the prison blocks and stayed inside the large stone walls.

Pimp entered the prison blocks, surely that was where Sep and Fork would be.

* * *

Sid climbed up the towering building, to the top floor. He reached the top and looked around. Slokh stood at the roof and held a long rope before grasping Sid over. The noose went round's Sid's neck as the two men were silent.

"What the fuck is that!?" Sid shouted as he saw what Slokh held, it was a metal small object which was aimed at him.

"A gun. Modern technology, I fire and you're dead." Slokh pushed him towards the edge.

Sid looked down, at the sandy ground below him. It was a big drop.

_Well, time to take the plunge._

He prepared himself, but before he dropped he saw something.

A white horse swept past.

Hope reached Sid's body, and his arm swung around. Slokh fell down and Sid grabbed the gun. Slokh winced as the gun was aimed at him.

"See ya' later." Sid shot and jumped off the roof.

* * *

Kowalski leaned against the wall, he listened as he was suspicious something was happening today. Lewis and Edviin were coming towards the fort, he knew that from Preamble. Lewis would come for Burrito and Panda, they were friends.

But should he stop them from breaking out? He didn't really like keeping them captive.

So with that thought he left his keys next to the cell door and abandoned his post to go and take a 'break'. He walked down and through the narrow hallways to leave. He didn't know he passed a hiding Lewis on his way out, but even if he had he wouldn't have done anything.

Lewis silently snuck around, making sure nobody had a clue he was here. He reached cell after cell, checking who was contained looking for Burrito. He needed somebody he could rely on to get out of here with.

"Lewis?" Burrito called.

"Burrito! I was looking for you." Lewis ecstatically said.

"Man! OMG. Like, unlock _pleaaaaase._" Burrito laughed.

"I'm not just gonna stand here am I?" Lewis picked up the keys.

"Panda's here too, but he's sleeping. I'll wake him up be right back!"

A crash was heard.

"_Did you really have to do** THAT!?**_" Panda raged.

Burrito ran round the corner.

"Open up!" He screamed.

Lewis opened the door and shrugged before passing out some gear.

"Guys, we're gonna get out of here no matter what." He calmly spoke.

* * *

Sid shot, but not at Slokh.

The rope broke off and Sid's neck was no longer tied, but he still jumped.

He swung, hanging on to the rope with his hands as he scaled down the building. He avoided arrow shots that came from the Mindcool members below by maneuvering quickly. Slokh looked at the rope, he could cut it and end Sid.

But he wasn't going to.

Sid smashed hard into one of the towers windows and broke though into a room, it was gloomy and barely lit.

However it did hold a cactus-man pointing his bow at Sid's face. NT wasn't prepared for Sid's gun though and his bow dropped to the ground as a bullet hit his arm.

"Good to see you're still _fine._" Sid winked and grinned before sprinting off.

NT clutched his arm, and gave the middle finger to Sid.

"God **fucking **dam it!" He swore.

* * *

Anna was pissed, how the fuck did Sid get out? She couldn't allow that to happen, her master wouldn't be pleased. She was surrounded by Preamble, Sting, Tryounify, Kyle, Bror, Pippiter and FTWKittens. All skilled fighters, but they weren't the only skilled fighters.

Scorpion, Lallana, Shredd, Jaewook, BeastOfMC and Jake stood opposite the other group.

"So, the traitors arrived..." Anna sneered.

"What are you talking about? We did nothing!" Jake shouted angrily.

"Get them!" Anna shouted, as both sides started firing.

The bow fight started off steady, but as things increased the fighting got more furious. They didn't notice Pimp sneaking past, and why would they? Jaewook spied Bror getting distracted with Scorpion and he rushed in his sword raised. But he was stopped by Preamble, who smashed him to the ground.

"Well fuck."

Jaewook said his first and final words, before dying to the sword swing.

* * *

Sep ran through the fortress with Fork close behind him, he broke all the locks off the doors with a simple swing of his sword, getting many praise and thanks from worried prisoners. After all these cells, he didn't know some had guards. Which he found out after running into Dibz.

"**_SHIT!_**" Dibz screeched, before shooting.

The shot missed Sep, but hit Fork who was lagging behind.

Fork collasped to the floor, the shot had pierced his heart. Sep, ignored this and pounced Dibz. He struck him violently and Dibz hit the floor with a crash.

"Shit..." Sep groaned, he whacked open the cell with his sword.

Pimp turned the corner, to see Sep die.

"Thanks for the free shit!" MikeDaNewb shouted, having killed Sep.

He didn't expect to be shot immediately after.

Pimp looked at the bodies that littered the floor.

He had to stop this.

He moved away after grabbing the good stuff, ready to kill Cyiclo and restore peace.

...

...

Little did Pimp know, that this event had made him become the possible person of the prophecy.

* * *

Lewis ran, with Smelly and Panda behind him. He didn't expect to exit the castle to a battlefield. He saw the skilled and armed PVPers fighting to the death, getting involved with that would be bad.

"How are we going to get out?!" Lewis moaned.

Panda pointed at the skinny rope that hung from the top of the tower.

All three of them, looked up...

"YOLO!" Smelly shouted, before grabbing onto the weak rope.

"For fucks sake!" Lewis moved after him.

The three climbed in unison, but quickly dragged themselves to the top. They didn't expect to see an unarmed Slokh standing there watching the battle.

"It wasn't meant to be like this." He watched, as Pippiter shanked Scorpion killing him.

Slokh turned around and saw the three, expecting them to kill him.

"Well, I guess this is it. Time to die." He rushed at Lewis unarmed and tried to push him off the edge, accepting his death.

Lewis however was stronger, he picked Slokh up off the ground and held him over his head, before tossing him like a caber.

The king's body smashed into the ground in front of Anna, who smiled to herself. The three on the roof used the rope and moved down, escaping the fortress.

* * *

Jake got rushed by Sting and Kyle, he threw his bow to the side and raised his sword. He stuck it through Sting's chest but he couldn't pull it out of his body to defend against Kyle. Jake and Sting's bodies lay over each other in peace.

BeastOfMC, Lallana and Shredd started to try to retreat, but as they clambered over the broken castle wall, Beast got shot.

He fell off the wall and fell to the ground, he reached his hand out for Lallana or Shredd to reach but neither was there for him.

He started to get shot by the many players that surrounded him and was finished off by a shot from Bror.

The group moved over the wall swiftly, running towards the remaining survivors. Lallana and Shredd ran out to the train entrance. Many people were working the train, trying to get it to work and get going.

"Get on!" PanicPixel shouted, as Lallana and Shredd jumped onto the train carriage he was inside.

At the front of the train Check and Terry urgently tried to start it.

"Look man, I'll distract the group!" Terry jumped onto the platform and started shooting at the attackers. He dodged arrows, but the group tried to focus on Check. Terry sword rushed Kyle, slaying him with precise blows. Suddenly the train started to move, and Terry tried to leap back onto it, but a shot from Tryounify made him miss this jump and he tumbled to his death.

The group of Mindcool watched the train pass and counted their numbers.

Bror, Preamble, Pippiter, Tryounify and FTW looked at each other.

"Well; Kyle, Slokh and Sting died." FTW bitterly said.

Pippiter noticed something was wrong.

"Where's Anna?"

* * *

Anna reported the news to her laughing boss, so many enemies dead! Mindcool fucked?! Too good to be true!

Her and Cyiclo laughed, before she ended their Skype call.

She was ready for her next mission, but first she'd have to reach Cyiclo's second hand man.


	10. Chapter 10

Sid ran till he was met by a solid grey stone wall. How the heck was he supposed to get out of this stupid castle?!

He'd sprinted from NT and had seen no other passages or anything while speeding through the bright hallways. Is this where he ends? He could always just go back... or...

Sid stamped his feet to test the floor.

_Yes, fairly soft _he thought, before shooting the floor. The floor broke underneath and sent him smashing down into a crate. He lay balanced on top of it, pointing his gun at the man who was rummaging opposite him. He saw Sid's gun and quickly raised both his arms in a nervous surrender and let the many goods he had grasped in his hands fall straight to to the ground with a bang and a crash.

"Fuck man! I was just grabbing some shit to sell, I don't wanna hurt you!" XeR0 panicked, but then stopped, "Sid?"

"Yes, it's me." Sid pushed himself off the crate he had hit and dusted himself off.

"Dude, that's a good gun." XeR0 noted, picking off the floor.

"I guess. Just picked it up, don't even know what the heck it is." Sid shrugged and sat back down on the crate.

"Really let me show you? Even better, I have ammo for it with me." XeR0 chirped and moved over to him.

Sid passed him the gun and XeR0 started filling him on how to use it correctly he talked about aiming, shooting, refilling, recoil, bullets and much more, Sid patiently listened and queried him. on points. XeR0 walked to the window.

"This is how you fire a shot, right?" XeR0 fired out the window, showing off.

In fact, the window he shot out of was the same window somebody was coming into in a couple of seconds.

Also coincidentally, that somebody was going to kill him.

* * *

Kdidster and Criptonix looked at each other, the place was a wreck; bodies littered the ground and blood scorched it like hot lava, the walls were broken in and arrows stuck out of nearly every inch of the cracked brick. They searched through the rubble and ruined remains of Fort Mindcool, searching the occasional blood spattered body among the terrible wreckage.

"What the heck happened here?" Kdid questioned, as he saw the hollow shell of Slokh. He couldn't tell it was Slokh, the remains looked like a squashed bug.

"Who cares? Anything?" Criptonix shouted, not looking away from the mudkips body he was searching through.

"Dude, this is fucked up; I think I might be sick." Kdid felt queasy from the gruesome sight and quickly turned away to face Howard again.

"So, anything?" Criptonix reinforced, and stuck his tounge out at Kdid.

"You fucking search that mess!" Kdid yelled at him.

Criptonix looked forward and immediately turned back around after seeing the -what barely counts as- remains.

"Shit! What the fuck?!" He exclaimed.

"I told you..." Kdid moaned.

"Too bad Scottish wasn't in one of the cells, eh?" Criptonix replied to Kdid, both unaware of his fate.

"Where do you think he'll be?" Kdid asked.

"Dead." A feminine voice said, with a smile.

The two bandits turned around to see a woman standing there with a sword drawn, staring directly at them. Her sword shone, and blinded both of them.

Anna stood there; proudly, confidently and simply asked them a question.

"How would you guys like to make a ton of money?" Anna smirked, time to wipe out Cyiclo's hunters with help. She brought out a sack from her coat and threw it towards them.

"Hm. Sounds fine." Kdid laughed.

* * *

"Hey guys." Panic laughed.

The cabin was large and the four men sat inside it; PanicPixel, Lallana, Shreddonia and Kowalski. It was the carriage that once held SidGarcia and one of the walls was broken. Snapped.

Shredd and Lallana fell down into the nearest hay bundle, tired from all that running and fighting. Despite the many deaths all it took for them to laugh was to look at each other; _how did they survive?_ From the start of the chortle, it grew to hysterics as the two men had tears running down their faces.

"So, who died?" Kowalski spoke sadly, reminding them of the results of the horrific fight.

Lallana and Shredd stopped laughing, and sadly bowed their head.

"Tyler, Beast, Jake and Scorpion. Just got massacred." Lallana said, with a glassy look in his eyes.

Panic, hrsn, Lallana and Shredd sat in an awkward silence. They all sat looking sheepish, unsure of what to say or do.

"Well, better make this come to a end. This madness can't continue." Shredd stated.

"Any ideas?" Panic desperately asked.

"Well, there's one person who knows where Cyiclo would be..." Lallana murmured.

"Who?" Shredd questioned, confused at Lallana's response.

"_CoolFunkDJ_."

And that's when the back of the train blew up.

* * *

Pimpossible felt _fucked_, he probably was _fucked _and when he saw Milen he was scared he might have been _fucked._

However Milen simpily stared at Pimp, before poking at the gear the dead bodies held. Pimp hadn't finished taking everything and Milen stared at him blankly.

"If I give you it, what do I get?"

"Sweg equal escape!" Milen rattled off words.

Pimp handed the madman gear, getting out of this strange place he would need all the help he could get. Milen however didn't take any armour, instead he snatched one object and ran away at high speeds, shouting to follow. Pimp followed after him; at least he had a shield now; somehow Milen ran through silently, not being caught by anything or anybody. Pimp's armour clanked and jangled as he sprinted after the nimble bear.

Soon they met one of the tall towers and without thinking Milen started running up the stairs to the top. Pimp quickly moved after him, confused at the strange actions. Step after step Pimp pondered if he was insane, but kept going. In fact Pimp went up the stairs so thoughtlessly he nearly fell off the tower. But on the plus side, Milen wanted him to do that.

Milen flashed the water bucket in front of Pimp and giggled.

"Jump to bucket!" Milen leaped off the towering building and fell into the bucket of water, it swirled around him as he fell and created a bursting blue sheild of bubbles as he sank into the ground.

"Fuck this." Pimp turned around, but before he could make it to a shot fired ended up stuck in his leg. He turned around, Kdidster was shooting him from another tower. Pimp looked at Kdidster, before following Milen's lead.

Unfortunately, he forget he did not own a water bucket with him.

_Of course that's the step I missed!_

He screamed as the ground moved closer, ready to snatch him up while Milen clapped, sad he didn't have popcorn with him.


	11. Chapter 11

Pimp found it hard to think straight as the ground rapidly advanced on him and he actually was ready to accept his fate of looking like smashed glass with all the tiny shards of his body reflecting pain and misery. He tried to look back and do some insight on his past and his mistakes, but the panicked thoughts of "_I'm GOING TO DIE!_" ruined the chance for some real way changing and dramatic emotional development.

_Milen you're a fucker,_ Pimp wisely thought as he swiftly plummeted towards the dirt.

Then he remembered, he may not have a water bucket _but _he did have something else... it was a crazy, suicidal and stupid idea. But at this point at least he would have tried to save himself, even if he did look quite idiotic and a fool while doing so. And anyway, jumping off in the first place was a suicidal idea anyway.

However as soon as Pimp brought it out and threw it to the ground he regretted his decision and wanted to go back to accepting his fate of the broken window. Quickly he knew that while the tower was a bad move, making two wrongs do not make a right.

_Oh great!_ Pimp moaned, silently. _Now I'll die in pain!_

Pimp sploshed into the searing lava that had left the burning hot bucket... well at least he didn't feel the immense power of gravity. He waved his arms around frantically as flames moved around his body. He tried to flap out the flickering lights, jerking his whole body and shouting... well screeching, loudly. Then, just as his eyebrows began to scorch off his face, water coated his body flowing around him like a protective shield.

"Swegbair wins again!" Milen screamed, laughing at the annoyed Pimpossible.

Milen stood in front of Pimp, holding a empty bucket. The bucket which indirectly nearly killed Pimp and directly saved him; that was good enough for Milen!

"Well, see ya." Pimpossible exclaimed exasperated and quickly tried to part, before Milen grasped his shoulders and pulled him backwards.

"Come!" He squeaked.

"What is it?!" Pimp raged at the small bear.

"_Cyiclo._" Milen whispered, clear he didn't want anyone to hear.

Milen pointed his hand North, before trotting off over the tall desert hill. With no other clue, or idea to go on Pimp followed the yellow furry bear over the small slope and prayed to God this wasn't a trap.

* * *

Smellyking was silently sitting on the back of the train, shunned by the rest of the passengers for being so stinky. He didn't predict that in a few seconds he wouldn't give off a stench anymore, however he also didn't predict that he would be blown into many tiny and nearly invisible pieces. You see, somebody had planted a sticky bomb on the train and was completely ready to end everybody on the train's tragic life, why would the person do this? Because the train held something valuable.

The whole back compartment exploded and wood flew everywhere along with Smellyking's insides. The group plotting the attack quickly rode up on their horses to the next compartment and jumped into it easily, with the back being exposed due to the blast.

Lallana, Shredd, Panic and Kowalski sat in the next compartment and they listened to the banging and explosions, in fact they could even hear the voice of Actually_yes.

"Get everybody and take it!" He boldly commanded, with a hint of sadism in his yell.

The four were all up and grasping at their weapons, their bows and swords were not the strongest but weren't weak either. The four looked out at the carriage containing Actually_yes to see him throw out Stollaz who had been resting there. Stollaz bounced off the ground yelling something about bananas and how Minecraft was too easy. Actually_Yes looked forward and saw the four. He looked at his hit-men; fx04, nx and Housty.

"Look boss, we don't need to fight anybody else. Just get _him._" fx stated.

"I guess you're right, but it's gonna make things hard..." Actually considered fx's suggestion.

With the four people looking directly at each other across from carriages they heard a shout.

"All we want is Milen!"

* * *

Kdidster saw the men through the clear window easily, playing with their little silly gun. The only problem would be getting up there and even that wouldn't be so hard once he got some rope... and infact a nice rope hung down from a tower, so Kdidster swiftly climbed up it. Those two men were not part of the women's gang, and to get paid would include disposing of them. Kdidster hung the rope from the wall so that it reached down to the window and grappled himself down. He stood above the window, watching and listening for his perfect chance to strike.

He heard a shot fire out the window, and quickly moved through it. He swung his arm round XeR0's neck and suffocated him, however before he could grab the gun it was thrown to SidGarcia who speedily reached for it. Sid pointed it at MrKdidster.

"Let go of him or I _will shoot you._" Sid warned.

MrKdidster thought for a second, before realizing something.

He pushed XeR0 through the window, and he fell to his death quickly. Sid fired at Kdid.

Kdidster laughed, before hooking Sid in the face quickly.

"What?!" Sid exclaimed, shocked that Kdidster was still standing after his shot.

"Forgot to reload idiot, but don't worry... I'll do it for you." Kdid reloaded and pointed the gun at Sid.

Sid would have been dead in that moment, if a cactus didn't jump in through the hole in the roof.

* * *

Bloodstinger got the message, his friends were dead.

Actually he got a ton of messages, all with the words RIP and somebody's name. His solo mission of finding Cyiclo wasn't going very well, in fact he hadn't saw anybody since he had left the fort. Like many Mindcool members, he had gone off without a group: more ground covered. But now with Mindcool fucked, who was he gonna report back to? Himself?

He didn't particularly want the subreddit... so what could he do? He looked at the phone and saw the dead members.

He was gonna get vengeance. Starting with the guy who killed his good friend Slokh.

LewisM301 would pay with life for his murder, Blood grasped his bow tightly and walked towards the best person to find out Lewis' location. Cyiclo can wait for another day, first he's gonna start and finish some personal missions.


End file.
